Turnsheeting
Summary *A turnsheet represents three months of your characters' lives (unless I say otherwise). *You have three major actions during this time, unless you have the Seer Quirk. *Actions require a plan to have any chance of succeeding *The deadline for submission is every other Wednesday at 23:59:59 GMT. This is relatively strict. *A link to your Turnsheet will be emailed to you. How Turnsheets Work (in what you write) Each week, you have the opportunity to submit a turnsheet. The turnsheet represents what your character does in period of time between Checking In (this is sometimes referred to as downtime). In character, this period is three months long. Actions Writing Your Turnsheet Each turn, a link to a blank Turnsheet Template will be emailed to you. This will be accessible via the Google Docs linked to your character's email account and only visible to you and the GM. You are free to edit this until the deadline. Major Actions In each turnsheet, you may take up to three major actions, in which you can put your plans into action. They can be anything you can think of that your character might reasonably do — from a cooperative action with other PCs to take out a pillaging pirate fleet, to stalking your nemesis through the Forests of Kryalia. The rest of the time outside your actions, you are assumed to be getting on with your regular life and work. I will try to interpret your plan, along with any external factors involved, when adjudicating what happened in your turnsheet response. Telling me what outcome you want is often a good way to be clear about what you're trying to achieve, and depending on any playstyle quirks you have taken, I may be able to adapt your plan on the fly to better take into account situations you might not have expected. Generally, anything that hangs together coherently as a single subject can be counted as one major action; even if the plans are vaguely related, two plans may be better turnsheeted as two actions if their scope is widely different - trying to fit in too much in a single action may not give you the results you want. Concise plans that are easier for the GM to understand and keep in mind when resolving turnsheets are preferable to multi-paragraph epics. I have a fair number of players, and only a limited amount of time! If possible, keep plans brief, and remember that longer plans are not the same as better plans. If you want to ask any questions about actions, please contact me! (gm.legacy1539@gmail.com) Skills, Resources & People Involved The most important part of any plan is having the skills to pull it off. In Legacy 1539, having a skill enables you to rely on a certain range of abilities as part of your plan, representing your expertise and training in the area. Simply having a skill is not helpful unless you can exploit it as part of an action. “Throw my X skill at Y problem” is not a plan and won't get you very far. “Use my Diplomacy skill to calm down the angry mob with a calming speech” is much better. In general, though, if you don't detail a skill that it's blindingly obvious that you'd use, I'll generally pick up on it - this is just saving me time :) Resources are things that you may have started with or picked up in play that aren't represented by your skills. This might include, for example, the big enchanted sword you found in the cargo hold of the ship you boarded, some fake IDs you have for trade, or a number of minions ready to do your bidding. Other people are going to be crucial to your actions. They may help you or hinder you. If you are relying on another character to help you, make sure to note their assistance on your turnsheet. If an NPC has agreed through messages to do something for you, note that down as well - I play a lot of different people and may forget. It can also help if you tell me how you think the other characters are likely to respond - this helps me judge your actions and responses in kind. Sample Action I'm going to go and meet with Shady Jay down in the docks of Parrot Bay in Aelaria in order to purchase an assortment of poisons. I don't expect authorities to find out, but if they do, I'm going to Bluff that I'm an ale merchant and that I've been duped. Sir Francis Wobblebottom is going to help me by pretending to be my assistant. This will use the gold I made last turn, as well as my Disguise Kit. Minor Actions In addition, you have minor actions. Your character may get invited to parties, casual drinks, meetings and so on. Perhaps they need to pass on an item in their possession to someone else. To register that your character is doing this, but without putting in the effort that a Major Action would imply, you can use a Minor Action. There's no limit to these, but I'd prefer it if you kept them to 1 or 2 sentences. If I find people are abusing minor actions, I may have to impose limits, so in general, please don't take the piss. Deadline The deadline for turnsheets is midnight on Wednesday night on Turnsheet weeks - aka the midnight between Tuesday and Thursday. THIS IS 23:59:59 GMT. Before the deadline, you're going to probably want to email other characters and NPCs to hatch your brilliant plans. PCs and NPCs are detailed in the pages on the Wiki, and PC emails can be found there. If you want to contact an NPC, email gm.legacy1539@gmail.com with an email formatted "for ". These tags make it easier for me to sift through my inbox. The deadline is strict, for your own benefit as well as mine. Being force to wait up until 3am so you can finish your turnsheet because some unreliable person didn't email you is not fair. Please contact me if you believe you have extenuating circumstances (real life gets in the way sometimes), but please don't expect to be able to hand in your turnsheet late on a regular basis. Turnsheet Response I will aim to have Turnsheet responses sorted out a week from their submission. I'll email you a link to the completed Turnsheet when it's done, and in general this will be on the Thursday a week after you submit. As soon as these go out, the next turn begins!! If you have any questions about your turnsheet response, contact the GM ASAP and I'll try to clear anything up. https://docs.google.com/document/d/19PJaBJShwWnlM42Hp7BDIAfUlUuLEbIImei78SRmXIs/edit?usp=sharing <- Turnsheet Template that will be made available each week. Shamelessly lifted and edited from generation.chaosdeathfish.com